percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 10
Yuna Harden Time Already? X "This looks like it could get very interesting." I said with a smirk, in front of me I could see two riders. Richmond and Damiko fighting for first place. I wanted to break up the party, I knew just the way to do it. I flipped my bike around and quickly shifted into reverse, I pressed a button and oil flew out of the back of my bike and covered the road where Damiko and Richmond where fighting. Their cars starting swerving and they were loosing control. A grin spread across my face and I flipped my bike back around and drove off the road and onto the desert, I passed them and waved to them. They both looked angry and where trying to regain control of their cars. I sped down the desert and when there was no more oil in sight I got back onto the road, it was quiet and peaceful in first place. But a little lonely, I tried to think of something to do but there really isn't any entertainment in the desert now adays. I couldn't wait until we got to the next rest point, by bum was really hurting from sitting on the bike for long. And my legs were starting to get cold from being whiped by the cold air in the desert. Surprisingly it was ''cold in the desert, I wondered why. And I took a wild guess it was the gods doing. As I sped down the road a huge blast exploded behind me, my bike sped out of control and I swerved off the side of the road and crashed. My bike had flipped ontop of me and I tried to roll but with the weight of my bike on my legs all they did was break. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I tried to look up at the road to see who had caused it, and it was another racer. But they had crashed behind me and caused me to crash also. I could see the car and knew it was the Hermes child, and they weren't moving. Their car was blown to bits, pieces were ''everywhere. And their body was bloody and was at an odd angle. "Shame to loose I life in this race." I said and tried to push my bike off of me, but everytime I moved my legs would burn with pain. The bike must have shattered them or something, because there was no ''way I was moving. I could hear the noise of cars ways away from me, they were already caught so fast? I looked down at the road and barely saw the outline of 3 cars. ''Oh no, ''I thought. They were going to pass me and there was nothing I could do! I was looking for options, then I realized I had the pen in my pocket. All I had to do was click it and it would be like this never happened, but that was too easy. There had to be something I could do to get myself back into the race ''without ''using my pen. ''The Parts of the car! ''I thought, I looked around and there were rather large pieces of metal and seat cusioning around me. I could use the parts as splints for my legs! I quickly tried to grab them, but my legs burned and I cried out in pain. I clenched my hands into fists, I had to suck it up. I had to ignore the pain the best I could, I was ''not ''going to lose this race. ''No. Matter. What. I used all my strength to push the bike off me, tears were streaming down my face and my arms were shaking. Pain was all over my body, it was the worst feeling ever. But I finally got the bike off of me and I was able to finally move. I quickly tried to grab as much as I could, I couldn't stand the pain of my legs anymore and I knew my body couldn't take it. I was ''not ''going to faint in the middle of this race and risk loosing. I looked up and the cars were ''really ''close. A few more minutes and they would pass me, I hurried and made the splints for my legs. I ripped the leather off the seats and tied them around the metal splints to keep them in place. I knew it would be a smart idea to probably make a cruch or two, and so I hurried and worked on that. Right when I finished making the cruches, the 3 cars passed me. I glared at the cars as they drove by and quickly propped myself up on the metal cruches. I hurried over to my bike and pressed a button on the back, two metal arms came out from the sides and pushed the bike up right. I quickly climbed on and handed the cruches to the metal arms that took them and placed them neatly on the side of the bike. My legs burnt with pain so much that I could not stop crying, tears were everywhere. I turned the key and my bike roared to life. I drove back onto the road and sped down the long dusty desert road. My helmet had a crack in it, and I was sure that if I wasn't wearing it then I would've surely passed out. ''Thanks for the tip dad. ''I thought and drove down the road, coming closer to the 3 cars. Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Chapter Page Category:Cutefairy78